


Three in the Morning

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Inspired by the prompt, "Dude, it's three in the morning."Derek shows up at Meredith's doorstep at 3AM, wanting to make up. Set early-ish in their relationship.





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

_ThudThudThud._

Alex forced himself out bed, ready to confront his roommates about being considerate when they bring someone home.

_ThudThudThud._

Opening his bedroom door, he realized the sound was coming from the front door. He rolled his eyes and padded over to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open. “You forgot your key a—“ he began angrily, expecting to see George. He looked up. “Oh.”

“Is Meredith home?” Derek asked.

“Dude, it’s three in the morning.”

“So is that a yes?”

“She’s sleeping. And she doesn’t want to see you.”

“It’s fine, Alex. Thank you,” Meredith said between yawns as she approached the door.

Alex looked at her with kind eyes. “You know where to find me if you need me.” He glared at Derek before making his way back to his bedroom.

Meredith stepped into the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. “What are you doing here?”

“I miss you.” His expression was sincere and somber. Meredith stayed quiet. “I miss you.”

She stepped outside, gently closed the door behind her, and recrossed her arms. “It’s three in the freaking morning, Derek. You can’t just show up here on my doorstep, tell me you miss me, and expect everything to be okay!” she shouted.

Derek didn’t know what reaction he had expected, but the one she gave wasn’t the one he had hoped for. He noticed her shiver in the chill of the night air, the well-worn Dartmouth shirt offering little warmth. “You’re cold,” he said simply, shrugging off his jacket.

“That’s because we’re on my porch at three in the freaking morning!” She reluctantly took the jacket he was holding out for her and put it on. The scent of him was comforting. Her face softened. “What are you doing here?”

“I miss you.”

“You said that already!” she replied impatiently. “You—“

“Meredith!” He cut her off. He glanced away and ran a hand over his face, getting up the nerve to say the words he’d come to say.

“Derek?”

“Meredith, I miss you. I need you. I love you. I don’t want to spend any more time apart.”

Meredith shuffled her feet and tightened Derek’s jacket around her. “Derek, I… I…” She tried to form a coherent sentence, the swirl of thoughts and emotions inside her making it difficult.

Derek sighed sadly. “It’s okay. I can go.”

“No, no. I… I miss you, too,” she admitted.

“But…?”

“But it’s three in the morning, Derek. I’m tired. I can’t think straight enough to do this right now.”

Derek nodded. He searched her face. “Are we okay, Meredith?”

“No, we’re not okay. But we will be.” Meredith smiled and uncrossed her arms, taking his hands in hers. He stepped forward and pulled her close. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his briefly and softly before pulling away from him. “We’ll be okay, Derek.”

“We’ll be okay,” he repeated.

“Yes,” she reassured him. “Now go home so I can sleep.”

Derek leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Good night, Meredith.”

“Good night, Derek.”


End file.
